The invention relates to an apparatus for molding particularly a tubular blank of a ductile metal with internal high pressure in a mold having a cavity, a lower part and a removable upper part as well as a mechanism for holding the upper and lower parts together.
This mechanism, on the one hand, must absorb large forces and, on the other, permit the upper part to be lifted from the lower part during each manufacturing process, so that the workpiece can be inserted and removed. The mold is therefore normally inserted in a sort of press frame and the upper part is arranged therein, so that it can be raised and lowered, like the top ram of a press.